Mi antigua amiga, la señora Potter
by affy bp
Summary: ¿Que hace Severus Snape en la puerta de Lily un dia antes de su boda? ¡Averigualo!


**Disclaimer**: ¡Nada es mio!

**Summary**: ¿Que hace Severus Snape en la puerta de Lily un dia antes de su boda? ¡Averigualo!

**Pareja**: Es una conversacion Lily/Snape pero es un total Lily/James.

* * *

**Mi antigua amiga, la señora Potter.**

-Tenía ganas de verte Lily-susurro una voz fúnebre. Casi tan baja que la mujer pelirroja enfrente de el tuvo que acercarse mas para oírlo.

-Severus. ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto la muchacha muy sorprendida

-Me entere que mañana te casas. Y como no he recibido una invitación vine a darte mis felicitaciones yo mismo..

Severus Snape le dedico a su querida Lily una sonrisa sarcástica que a ella le revolvió el estomago. El era una serpiente, tenia orgullo, tenia dignidad y por sobre todo tenia una arrogancia propia de un Slytherin, pero si había alguien por quien pudiera tirar estas cosas a la basura era Lily, y eso lo había orillado a ir esa noche en busca de su antigua amiga pelirroja a la casa que ella ya compartía con Potter.

-No tienes nada que hacer aquí Severus. Vete por favor, James llegara pronto y se te ve aquí se cabreara y no quiero que eso pase..-murmuro ella

-No le tengo miedo a Potter.

-Severus por favor.

-Lily… Te lo pido por favor. No te cases con ese idiota, solo te hara sufrir, alguien tan arrogante como Potter no es capaz de darte lo que mereces-decía Snape mientras Lily le sostenía la mirada estupefacta

-No lo puedo creer Severus. ¿Quién demonios te crees que eres para venir aquí ¡A mi casa! A decirme que James no me hará feliz cuando tu ya no eres ni mi amigo?

-¿Ya no somos amigos Lily?-pregunto el hombre

-¡Eso dímelo tu! Por cierto, he escuchado que te sigues juntando con esa gente tan interesante que gusta de hacer magia oscura..Buenos amiguitos Sev-soltó Evans son una mirada furibunda

-¡Lo sabia! Sabia que esto pasaría desde que ese estúpido sombrero se puso en tu endemoniada cabeza y grito Gryffindor. Lo supe siempre Lily..

-¿Qué supiste? ¿Que ya no seriamos amigos porque tu eras una asquerosa serpiente y yo una leona? ¡Eso es ridículo!-exclamo ella con los ojos cristalinos

-¡No Lily! Lo sabía porque tu eres tan buena y valiente. Y yo soy una basura, sabia que no tardarías mucho en darte cuenta..

-¿Pues sabes algo? Yo creo que tarde demasiado..¿Entonces que haces aquí? Si Tratas de amargarme mi boda puedes irte olvidando. Amo a James y no podría ser mas feliz a su lado.

Severus miro al suelo extremadamente limpio de los Potter ensimismado ¿Cómo hacerle entender a Lily lo mucho que la quería?

-No sabes lo que haces Lily.

-Si lo se Severus. Ya no soy esa niña de once años que no conoce nada de este mundo mágico y que depende solo de ti, que confía solo en ti, que te quiere solo a ti. Me defraudaste, y eso nunca lo voy a olvidar, así que puedes irte no quiero escucharte.

Snape la miro a los ojos y le dedico una mueca de molestia

-Tu también me decepcionaste a mi Lily Evans. ¿Casarte con Potter? ¿No es que lo detestabas? ¡Eres una hipócrita!-rugió con ira

-¡No te permito que me grites en mi propia casa!

-¡Yo hago los que me viene en gana!

-¡Si me caso con James es por algo Severus! En estos años el me demostró que maduro, que cambio y por sobre todo, que me ama de verdad.

-Claro..¡El será siempre un idiota!-grito furibundo

-Podría decir lo mismo de ti pedazo de tonto-le recordó la pelirroja que siempre había tenido un carácter fuerte-Y como llevo rato diciéndote, mejor vete ahora..

-Si. Me voy, Señora Potter-dijo soltando eso, casi escupiéndolo, con irritación y un asco sorprendente.

-Gracias. Y adiós.

-¿Adiós?

-Si Severus. ¿No esperarías un hasta luego verdad? ¡Adiós! Ahora vete-dijo fríamente la de ojos verdes.

-Te deseo suerte Lily. Adiós.

Y sin decir mas, Severus Snape se fue con el orgullo herido y el corazón roto, porque el amo solo una vez, lo lastimaron solo una vez, y desprecio de ese modo solo una vez; y todo a la misma persona, una pelirroja con ojos verdes y un gran carácter.

Esa noche al llegar su futuro marido a casa Lily lo mato a besos, le preparo su cena favorita y hablaron de Quidditch todo lo que James quiso. Porque era el amor de su vida, era su elección y nadie los separaría nunca, aunque fueran diferentes, aunque el fuera un poquitito arrogante y ella solo un poco mandona, aunque no se soportaran se amaban y aunque a veces se querían matar, el uno sin el otro ya no era nada. Snape lo sabía y por eso no podía dejar de sufrir.

* * *


End file.
